


【快新】My Dear Boyfriend

by miaooo



Series: 原作衍生 [18]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 原题目：幼交。不知从何处得知了男朋友的身体在变小之后会保留原来的生理发育的效果，黑羽快斗决定亲手检验一下这“效果”保留得如何。
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 原作衍生 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/884043
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	【快新】My Dear Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> （俺第一次感觉这个cp tag打得这么到位  
> 看title知我意（其实又是不知道该咋取题目了）
> 
> 互知身份恋人关系au。

“唔嗯……放开我……别碰……？！”幼小的身体被他面朝下摁在床上，尽管努力着不断翻滚挣扎，却因为道具全不在身侧，双手被缠在一起（用的还是キッド不知从哪里翻出来、帝丹高中的校服领带），完全呈现任人宰割的状态。

“……好浅。”キッド戴着他作案时穿着的白手套，双指干进了儿童紧窄的后穴里。沾水却格外显得粗糙的触感时不时挨上敏感处，或轻或重，惹得他从腰至腿力气全无，整个人在发出抗拒的声音和忍住舒服的呻吟间挣扎。

“不行……快给我停手！”“小学生”凄惨地求饶，才只他手掌大的可爱的臀部却在怪盗手指的挑逗下一下下向后推。凭借两人丰富的相处经验，黑羽快斗可以肯定工藤新一如果不是身子舒爽，才不会做出这般举措，倒不如说他正应该状态奇佳才对。柯南睡衣被扒得零散，连基本从不离身的伪装用眼镜也早被取下来放在床头。——那是因为他本没想过刚洗完澡就碰上不速之客上门夜袭。一开始一直努力啃咬手腕上领带打成的结，——快斗可以肯定他本来用不了多少时间就能顺利将它解开的——，此刻大概早把思维清晰时一眼就能看出的解法忘了个干净。小孩小小的身体俯趴在床上，为了掩盖羞耻的表情，可以说是决绝地把脸埋在床单手臂之间。他不愿放弃制止突然而至的怪盗的极度失礼行径，费尽口舌尝试劝止他。

“没关系的吧，新一。”年轻的盗贼自有他胡说八道那一套，“你到底还是那个年纪，不做点纾解对身体可不好。”“胡说什么——”恼羞成怒的反驳换作羞耻的呻吟被强行咬回去，快斗将食中二指并起，有节奏地往返进出并循着那处敏感点按揉，仔仔细细地为少年的小穴指交。柯南爽得脚趾都蜷起，腰部时而软软地塌下，时而淫乱地摇晃，双腿更是无意识往两边伸开。“快点……呃……”他慌乱地喊叫，却不知该要求些什么。

孩子的股穴着实小得不成样子，或者说，“小”这个字眼不愧是最准确的形容，魔术师仅用两根手指就差不多将其撑得满满的。从外观上讲，奶白的臀瓣未必是最惹眼的，中央私处呈现出娇嫩的粉红色，而通过手指撑开所造出的缝隙，能看到里面一点深红的媚肉。快斗用的还是床头柜抽屉里拿出的润滑剂，无色透明，涂抹后反光，漏出来就滑滑且湿淋淋的。尽管他今天用了很多也小心仔细扩张了半晌，新一里面还是紧到不行。他知道这不是他简单多多按摩、让他放松就能搞定的，而是幼体本身通道就有这么窄。真刺激……快斗忍不住舔了舔唇，他的犯罪还应该再继续下去吗？

另一件事，似乎随着身体年龄的倒退，新一变得敏感很多。他几乎还没做一会儿，就这样一副不太行了的样子。还是真如他所说，是G点变得更浅更容易刺激到的缘故？

下一次用手指肏进去，キッド又坏心地压着他的这个弱点蹭了又蹭，柯南浑身绷紧，软软地喊了一声，后腰拱起，臀部向后送，亲亲热热地含到他的指根，肠肉绵密地裹住了他，不断收缩、发着抖。

对于这出乎意料的迎合两人都有些惊诧，柯南更是又怕又羞。キッド听他压着耻意边喘气边说话，一把抓过小孩的细腰帮他翻成仰躺。世界知名臭流氓的手指还插在里面，嫩穴经受了细致的摩擦，小学生憋着泪意叫了出来。

柯南并未借机踹他的手，而是缩起身子、将捆在一处的双腕挡在脸前。他不好意思地瞄向キッド的脸，同时试图遮住自己的满面潮红以及不太自然的表情。孩童的五官使工藤新一的表情凌厉不起来，深知这一点的本人，用这副身体时就随时都想戴着眼镜，一定程度上拿它当作内里灵魂睿智的表征，毕竟灵活的头脑与高超的知力才是他真正贴身的庇护。然而快斗早就察觉此事，一上来就总是直击重点，剥下他的伪装。

柯南气得瞪他，想说什么又瘪了瘪嘴，终究竟然却卖乖了。因为一直推不开キッド，连弱点都被人玩弄于指掌，熟知他身体的人轻易便让他欲海浮沉。他用细白的小腿在快斗的手臂上轻蹭。“你你你……快别玩了……我……想射……”他的尾音压得越轻，越是努力将脸挡住。视线从来未曾抬起过。大概用童体央求高潮是一件极其有违人伦的事情。

快斗仍没有遂他的意碰他前面，而是拨开他的手臂亲吻孩子小一号的双唇。柯南眼角泛着粉，从未停止小声的喘息提醒着他自己是多渴望快点发泄出来。被缚的双手搭在犯人的胸口，却不再作无谓的推拒。隔着层层衣衫传来高热的温度和坚定的心跳，安稳到令他忍不住想沉溺其中。柯南早知道这家伙今天做一身白衣打扮出现在这儿绝对没安好心，并且也绝不可能只是单纯来找他玩玩cosplay的。小穴内的手指分合旋转着，像是故意挑视线受阻的时候弄出不小的水声。偏生他完全没办法控制这具幼小却在情事上分外敏感的身体被每一下看似轻微的动作刺激得直打颤。

这也是柯南从来不手淫的原因。除了常理上与“当前”年龄不相符所带来的异常感，身体的感觉本身也奇怪得让他不想做。在得知自己成为了“身处青春期的小孩”以后，他的确感到惊奇又荒诞，但并非没有产生过一丝好奇。只是他的身体实在改变得太多了，他不确定自己是否应该全都一一适应过来。

如果现在キッド停手的话，他大概会不知羞耻地求助一旁的枕头。

细腕忽地一松，自己的高中制服领带落了下来。新一希望着可怕的罪人放过他了，接下来如他所愿，卡进屁股里的手指退了出来，被拓开的小穴反射性地缩动，激起一阵空虚。气场全开的キッド仍然把他压在身下，用注视猎物一般的眼神舔舐他的每一分神情。哪怕是工藤新一在身陷情欲里的时刻也没法对其严防死守，何况他很少在床上表现成这个样子。倒不是说新一认可他们正在セッ○ス了。

之后迎接他的是把玩他阴茎的戴着手套的手。柯南不禁抽了一口气，手套粗糙的摩擦让他难耐又不舒服。变小之后他的阴茎仍然保持发育后又缩小的模样，而不是没发育的小男孩的样子。更不必说此刻翘起的模样特别明显，和普通小孩根本大不相同。哪怕是做爱时キッド也很少给他碰自己的机会，被魔术师男友的手娇惯的男根的缩小版，这一次也在キッド的逗弄下乖巧地吐出了精华。

柯南的小手掌攥着他的白西装好一会儿才回神。一脸累坏的样子。今天又惊又吓的，跟这个人斗了许久。精神紧张加上……他确实很久没释放了，让他有点难承受。キッド让他歇息了一会儿，开口却没说他交待得太快，而是咬下了被不明液体打湿的手套，脸上压抑兴奋的表情恰到好处，近乎直白地卖弄性感。小小身体里的高中生的灵魂为此微微震动了一下。只见他道：“这样够吗？”

什么？

接收到他的疑问，キッド带着果不其然的笑容趴近来，逗弄地挤挤眼睛：“你一直拒绝在变小的时候跟我亲热，原来是自己也会兴奋、又不想让我知道？”

好像哪里有点不妙……

柯南决定先按兵不动：“就是觉得……有点奇怪啦……”能不能先把摸他屁股的手给拿下去。别揉。也别在他股缝用手指掠过或擦过穴口……润滑剂流下来了。

体形原因他的力气完全不是キッド的对手，推不开也拦不住。“——干嘛啦？！”

“……给你脱下敏。”

完全就是莫名其妙……！男孩被男子高中生揉进了怀里，体格差导致“年长一方”即使抓着他的腿根拉开他的腿都轻描淡写不在话下。系扣子的睡衣早被蹭开大半，露出孩童纤细的身体，看样子完全不适合参与到成人主题中，却有人不惮给他种上草莓。快斗放过了高中生新一敏感的乳头，玩弄那里太过于罪恶了。但他仍情不自禁地舔了舔。

这次用光手摸进股穴，嘴上抗拒的小孩立时没把一声低吟忍回去。耐力下降更为引起人的侵犯兽性，也不全是他的错吧？“我错了，キッド、快斗！我帮你吧我不想……”见势不妙，男孩一边去捉放进胯下的手腕一边在口头上赶紧讨价还价。刚刚射过一次还这么腰眼酸软，他不知道做到底会变成什么样子。

——况且那个尺寸，真插进来会出事的吧！

キッド不为所动地抽插在他的后穴，在他的嘴上啄吻：“不……你可以下次再帮我。”

“不，我真的……”抓在キッド手上的小手不由自主地使劲，那人却找到一个奇佳的角度顶入，轻松让他泄了力。

幼嫩菊穴被抚慰到冒出水花，阴茎也不知何时再次挺立起来，キッド跟他交换了无数个吻，才低声问他可以继续吗。

柯南有点小委屈，后身已被扩张到放进去三指的程度，但撑得满满胀胀，完全不似他本来样子，大体上轻易就能做。可对方都做到这个程度了，他还能说不吗？

只是心里还是有点发怵，刚才加到三指的时候，还蛮费了一些功夫。这要是……

他不想想了。“来吧……”他回道，“……就别戴套了。”

为了观察他的表情，キッド让他自己抱起双腿。这动作明明做过很多次，换成变小后的身体他却倍感羞耻。……好像，又被他夺走了第一次一样……天哪……

脱了衣服看对方的身体还是那个样子，变化的是自己一方，柯南心里充斥着不安定感。キッド摸着他小一号的肉臀，大龟头抵上了黏膜细缝的入口。“真的好小……”未料到他边说话边插入的柯南整个人跟着一抖：“你……”

他说不出完整的话来，因为只顾着不断喘气了。头部挤进肛口更像是撬进他身子底下的那个开口，奇怪地契合。突入感由于带上了来自于特定人的联想，令他既惶恐又满意。摩擦力超强，好大，好烫……之后他根据自己另一个身体状态下的经验去努力接纳那一根，……十足困难，难以承受，因为实在是满足过了头。尺寸不匹配所致最直观的感受是，腔道仿佛都被烙出形状了。明明进来的部分还没多少，却已经吃不下，仿佛要被顶到头。而且，总觉得已经卡住了为什么还能动得了！

到某个深度为止，柯南脸色微变，仰头啊了一声。“已经不行了吗？”キッド道。

他将另一只手向下伸去，キッド会意抓住了他。“先、先就到这里……”稚嫩的童音和他本来的少年的声线一样，紧张时就总是声调飘高。

キッド拖过他的腿，向外退去。看男孩紧绷着肩膀压抑着动作，同时努力放松后穴的隐忍的模样，感到难以名状的兴奋。为了方便适应、避免受伤，他动得很慢，但依然循着规律，趁新一身体放松的时候多顶进去一点。不难注意到，就像他刚才指交他的时候一样，似乎每一下都带给他极大的快感。小孩虽然始终回避他的视线，却眼角湿润，喘得口涎都从嘴角淌出。迎合地大张开的双腿、不断泌出清液的完全挺立的下身，和樱唇吐露的轻吟像挠在他心尖上……快斗的耐心快要熬到头了。孩子的穴给了他别样的刺激。尽管只能插进去一半左右，紧致所造成的占有感仍带给他超乎想象的满足。

“很厉害啊。并没有什么不舒服的吧？”他问道。柯南轻轻给出一个颤抖“嗯”声。

快斗不忍看他这么忍着，弯腰去拉他挡在眼前的小手臂。新一特别害羞的时候就会做出这样的防备性动作，而他们当前还受制于身体原因接吻不便。小孩的韧带真是柔软，双腿几乎横开在他胯前，却丝毫不觉任何阻力。キッド轻松拉开柯南的手臂，顺带将他双手按过头顶。这些事单手也便做完了，他另外把孩子的脚踝拉至悬空，便趁那幼小身体打开，后穴放软的时候挺腰撞进去。

“啊！”柯南叫了一声，“已经……不行了，那里……”他艰难地说着。

キッド从来没有在他幼小的脸上看到这么近于他本来年龄的神情。的确看起来十分凌乱，却不是受欺负似的楚楚可怜梨花带雨，而是瞪大眼睛，里面浮现出迷乱的情绪。倒是用“淫态”来界定或许最为准确。很想甩开他，又痴迷地放不下。小学生身份下的新一总是带着扮嫩的习惯，因而从未见过他真正表露自我锋利的一面。好在总有个不懈努力要让他丢盔卸甲的人存在。……只是场合不总是对罢了。

キッド遵从本能一次次将肉棒楔进深处，刚好在结肠入口处的位置停下，按压里面那窄口再退后。柯南搭在他身上的腿无力也不够长，环不上少年的腰去。一句“慢点”被颠作几句，叫不住他。身子像要被这个频率撞散了，但得趣的后穴却时时把小キッド吃得紧紧。他自己能感受到不管怎样都一刻不停在身体里翻搅的巨物，因为太粗所以没有一刻得以忽视其存在，被狠狠侵犯了，并还时时压在他的敏感点上……

有别于本来体形偶尔能感受到的，自己在“层层吸吮”他的东西的感觉，眼下好像因为通道短小上了许多而较为直来直往。柯南觉得自己屁股都被操到麻木，要么就这样套在这根鸡鸡上该多好。射过一次的阴茎随着后穴一次又一次让全身都发软麻痹的快感淫荡地流着水，明明身体已经退化成是小孩了，为什么还会有这样淫靡的反应……

“キッ、キッド……！”他崩溃地叫着，这一次单纯只是因为前列腺刺激而高潮射精，腰不可控制地拱起，想要后退逃跑，却被身体里的楔子钉在原处。“唔嗯……哈、啊……”柯南睁大眼睛，盯着自身吐出的白液。就在他高潮得神志全失的时候，内里却疯狂绞紧到快斗连中途退出都无法做到。キッド只能拼命地忍耐，最后果断抽身，射在柯南的股间。

好一阵，两人都没什么言语。キッド温柔地亲上来时柯南对身体的感知才好像慢慢回归。他不甚意外得感觉到自己承欢的孔穴果然像合不上似的。莫名的情愫让他想往恋人的怀里偎去。同样带着些异样感觉的还有黏在皮肤上的两人的精液。澡又白洗了，他结论道。


End file.
